Season Eight Motion Comic
Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the motion comic series adaptation of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, produced by 20th Century Fox and Jeff Shuter. The series debuted July 18, 2010, with 19 episodes weekly available. Synopsis Proving once and for all that you can’t keep a good Slayer down, Joss Whedon’s Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 8 Motion Comic picks up where the smash hit TV show left off! Based on the award-winning Dark Horse comic book series, these eye-popping motion comic adventures breathe new life into the Buffyverse for long-time fans and new “watchers” alike. The Hellmouth may have been destroyed, but the world still needs saving, and Buffy Summers is back at her butt-kicking, demon-slaying best to do the job. She’s relocated her base of operations to a castle in Scotland to lead the Scooby Gang, including hundreds of newly activated Slayers scattered around the world to battle the supernatural forces of evil. But in the wake of Sunnydale’s destruction, the U.S. government thinks Buffy and her legions of followers have grown too powerful and are now terrorist threats. Meanwhile, a seemingly unstoppable group of Japanese vampires hatch a nefarious plot, while the biggest, baddest Big Bad of them all, Twilight, is on a mission to destroy every Slayer on Earth! Episodes #"The Long Way Home, Part One" #"The Long Way Home, Part Two" #"The Long Way Home, Part Three" #"The Long Way Home, Part Four" #"The Chain" #"No Future for You, Part One" #"No Future for You, Part Two" #"No Future for You, Part Three" #"No Future for You, Part Four" #"Anywhere but Here" #"A Beautiful Sunset" #"Wolves at the Gate, Part One" #"Wolves at the Gate, Part Two" #"Wolves at the Gate, Part Three" #"Wolves at the Gate, Part Four" #"Time of Your Life, Part One" #"Time of Your Life, Part Two" #"Time of Your Life, Part Three" #"Time of Your Life, Part Four" Cast *Kelly Albanese as Buffy Summers and underground decoy *Natalie Lander as Willow Rosenberg and Violet *Daniel Taylor as Alexander Harris *J. Anthony McCarthy as Rupert Giles and General Voll *Julie O'Connor as Dawn Summers and Tink *Whitney Thompson as Faith Lehane *Tasso Feldman as Andrew Wells and Ethan Rayne *Michelle Wong as Melaka Fray, Genevieve Savidge, and Kumiko Ishihara *Veronica Lauren as Kennedy *Michanne Quinney as Satsu *Zach Hanks as Twilight *Jane Elizabeth Mendez as Leah *Kristina Klebe as Rowena *Lois Neville as Rowena, Gia, and Lindsey *Heather Hemmens as Renee *Ethan Sawyer as Dracula *Marcus Ashley as Warren Mears *Shay Astar as Amy Madison *Tim Chiou as Toru and Raidon *Tauvia Dawn as Rona *Whitney Anderson as Violet *Chris Mezzolesta as Richard Wilkins *Treva Tegtmeier as Aluwyn, Robin, and "Blue Woman" *Jeff Jack as Roden *Jeff Shuter as Harth Fray *Mattie Hawkinson as Erin Fray *Steve Hein as Gunther *Michael Anthony as Robin Wood *Megahn Perry as Simone Doffler *Daniel Kirschner as Sephrilian, Yamanh of Hoht, Twilight, assorted demons *William Knight as Trafalgar *Eric Nelson as Lorelahn *Sharon Muthu as Lieutenant Moulter *Peal Ruiz as Butterfield *Jon Kanak as Mike Billenger *Mike Connell as Daniel Craig *Jon Huybrecht as "Field Commander" and "Corpse" *Carrie LeGrand as Aiko, Beverly, "Frumpy Slayer," "student" *Alex Collins as "Lab Technician" *Gary Clemmens as "CIA Suit" Behind the scenes Production *Megahn Perry, voice actress for Simone Doffler, was also in Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Phases", as the character Theresa Klusmeyer. *In the credits, three originally unnamed characters were identified: Gia, as the axe wielding slayer in The Long Way Home, Part Two; Beverly, one of the slayers in Wolves at the Gate, Part Two; and Lindsey, from The Chain. Release *The first motion comic was released on Amazon Video on Demand"Watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Motion Comic". Amazon.com. Retrieved October 1, 2019. and iTunes"Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 8 Motion Comic on iTunes". iTunes. Retrieved October 1, 2019. on July 18, 2010, with new motion comics being released every Monday. *The Region-1 Blu-ray and DVD of the motion comic series was released on January 4, 2011,"Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 8 Motion Comic (Two-Disc Blu-ray/DVD Combo)". Amazon.com. Retrieved October 1, 2019. including limited edition Jo Chen packaging and a collectible reprint of Dark Horse Comics' first book in the series. The Region-2 DVD was released on October 3, 2011."Buffy [Import anglais"]. Amazon.com. Retrieved October 1, 2019. References Category:Season Eight